Chinatown
Chinatown, known before the war as the Chinatown-International District, is a community in Seattle that has stubbornly hung on to its cultural and ethnic heritage for the last two centuries. Chinatown is also an important place for caravans in Seattle, and it is the center of the Oriental Caravan Company. History The history of Seattle's Chinatown begins to the late 19th century with the arrival of Chinese immigrants in the Pacific Northwest. Seattle's early Chinese population was victimized frequently but eventually stabilized into a real community with the run of the century. From there, the community prospered and progressively gained other ethnic groups nearby, such as Japanese and Filipinos. This community retained its integrity through the 20th century, though the internment of Japanese-American civilians during WWII shook it up a bit. The Chinatown-International District was offsocially created in 1999. The 21st century proved to be the biggest challenge to Seattle's Chinatown, especially with flared relations with China as the Resource Wars began. The United States's unwillingness to export oil to China leading to a breakdown in talks between the two countries. This crisis led to the Sino-American War, which had an obvious negative effect on the Chinatown in Seattle. While numerous Chinese-Americans were removed from Chinatown over years, new immigrants displaced from areas affected in the Sino-American War from places like Korea, Taiwan, and Japan. These new immigrants tended to be more patriotic while older residents were more skeptical of the U.S. government. As the 2070s winded down, conditions within Chinatown also deteriorated. Relations between the area's Asian and non-Asian residents were understandably strained as the Sino-American War wore on. Government Chinatown's government is minimal at best, one of the town's qualities taken more from America and less from their ancestral homelands in Asia. The community is headed by a council that is made up of the most prominent people with no mayor in charge (though the overall leader of the Chinatown militias have somewhat acted in that role on occasion). Economy The economy of Chinatown is nowadays mostly fueled by caravans. Culture Culture is very important to the people of Chinatown for obvious reasons. Relations Badlanders Capitol Hill Emerald City Free Northwestern Army King's Council New California Republic Points of Interest Blue Heaven Chinatown Gate East Kong Yick Building Nippon Kan Theatre Panama Hotel Uwajimaya Notable Inhabitants Colonel Chen Song Colonel Chen Song is a failed artist and an amateur philosopher who is now an officer in the Free Northwestern Army due to his recent accomplishments. Descended from Chinese-Americans, Chen hopes to bring democracy back to the wasteland and sees the FNA as a way of doing that. Pastor Crisanto Sanchez Pastor Crisanto Sanchez is a Disciple preacher and a prominent member of Chinatown's Filipino community. Delun Cao Delun Cao is the leader of the most prominent militia in Chinatown, the Painted Dragons, and is something of a military leader within the community when needed. Emily Tanaka Emily Tanaka is a former caravaner for the Oriental Caravan Company and the newly minted proprietor of the Nippon Kan Theatre, a major cultural artifact of Chinatown's Japanese community. Jade Jade is a wealthy women who supposedly made her fortune in the Oregon Brushfire Wars and as a shareholder in the Oriental Caravan Company. In reality, Jade is a chem kingpin who has her claws deep in Chinatown, the rest of Seattle, and even farther out in other parts of Cascadia. Jade was born Jia He in 2247 to parents of Taiwanese heritage in Chinatown. Jialong Zhou Jialong Zhou is a con man who originated from Chinatown but has mostly wandered the wastes until his return recently. He is seen as an outcast by most in Chinatown but is allowed to stay within the community due to the secret insistence of his family. Shuang Brown Shuang Brown is one of the most important caravaners in Oriental Caravan Company and has a much more progressive view of the future than most in Chinatown, mostly due to his family's mixed origins and his time spent outside the community. Sun Kang Sun Kang is a ghoul and one of the last remaining survivors of The Tongmeng. Even though he worked for the Chinese Communist government before the war, Sun Kang has been welcomed into Chinatown over time as his pre-War loyalties have been forgotten. Syaoran Wu Syaoran Wu is the proprietor of Blue Heaven and a less reputable member of Chinatown's community, though that does not mean he cannot be congenial. Contrary to what his name may indicate, he is of mixed origins and was adopted by Chinese parents. Quotes Category:Places Category:Communities Category:Cascadia